Shopkins Craziness
Shopkins Craziness is the third season of the Shopkins Battle series and the successor to Shopkins All Stars. It aired on April 14, 2019, with the release of We're Back!. Overview Unlike Shopkins All Stars, Shopkins Craziness goes back to the traditional format of challenges and eliminations, similar to the first and second seasons. The art style is more simplified and animated more loosely, which in turn allowed the running time of the first episode to be nearly half an hour long, and later episodes to be able to be made within a shorter time frame. Many unexplained plot changes have happened to let new characters join the cast and for old characters to return. The premiere episode, We're Back!, introduces the third season's cast as well as the new hosts, Pippa Melon and D'lish Donut. Although the release of Shopkins All Stars confirmed the end of The Shopkins Battle, the release of Shopkins Craziness does not confirm the end of Shopkins All Stars. Since all the characters are present, including the ones that were originally from the Shopkins movies, this might mean that Shopkins All Stars is not canceled and Shopkins Craziness takes place sometime in the future. However, it is highly possible, as stated by Tyler in his SC 1 reaction video. Characters Remaining Contestants *Peppa-Mint *Suzie Sundae *Shady *Vicky Vac *Slick Breadstick *V. Nilla Tubs *June Balloon *Starletta Shades *Chico Pyramid *Yolanda Yo-Yo *Fortune Stella *Buncho Bananas *Corny Cob *Strawberry Kiss *Lippy Lips *Tayler Tee *Pupkin Cake *Rubie Blaze *Yvonne Scone *Foxy Lemons *Bunny Bow *Minty Paws *Suzie Sushi *Popsi Cool *Sneaky Wedge *Mike Rophone *Tara Tiara *Brazil Coconut Shopkins *Choc N' Chip *Miss Sprinkles *Berry Tubs *Bessie Bowl *Pippa Lemon *Fleur Flour *Nina Noodles *Captain Zoom *Crown Jules *Biscuit Bandits *Crown Jules' Guard *Max Saxophone *Wally Water *Kylie Cone *Queen Cake *Lola Roller Blade *Sweet Pea *Gino Gelati *Lynn Flight Meal *Lala Lipstick *Freda Fern *Philippa Flowers *Milk Bud *Stella Selfie *Bianca Banana *Tiara Sparkles *Rockin' Broc *Pineapple Lily *Pinkie Cola *Pretti Pressie *Skyanna *Cherie Tomatoe *Ice Cream Kate *Gemma Stone *Connie Console *Kooky Monroe *Opaletta *Jessicake *Macy Macaron *Bridie *Lucky Fortune Cookie *Celeste Zest Cake *Duncan *Swirly Shirley *Sara Sushi *Rosie Bloom *Apple Blossom *Cheeky Chocolate *Kooky Cookie *Lynne Spring *Betty Bouquet *Tocky Cuckoo Clock *Lil' Blaze *Bree Birthday Cake *Becky Birthday Cake *Sarah Fairy Cake *Sadie Soccerball *Pina Pineapple Drink *Celeste Rainbow Dress *Twinkle Cupcake *Pamela Camera *Chee Zee *Toasty Pop *Dum Mee Mee *Honey Hearts *Mitzy Oven Mitt *Posh Pear *Casper Cap *Mystabella *Bling Unicorn Ring *Rainbow Kate *Donatina Hosts *Pippa Melon *D’lish Donut *Mermal Hatchimal (Pippa Goes Too Far to Questions Answered) Currently Eliminated Contestants *Spilt Milk (DO IT!: 4,595 votes) *Bubbleisha (Run Your Way to Victory: 6,926 votes) *Rainbow Sparkle (Go Underwear to Look: 12 votes) *Choc E. Tubs (I Didn't Kill Anyone!: 10,000 votes) Teams The 106 contestants are divided into 11 teams. These teams are: (strikethrough = eliminated, underline = switched) Team Don't Stop Believin' *Peppa-Mint *Spilt Milk *Suzie Sundae *Shady *Choc E. Tubs *Vicky Vac *Slick Breadstick *V. Nilla Tubs *June Balloon That Better Team *Starletta Shades *Chico Pyramid *Yolanda Yo-Yo *Fortune Stella *Buncho Bananas *Corny Cob *Strawberry Kiss *Lippy Lips *Tayler Tee *Pupkin Cake The Recreational Hazards *Rubie Blaze *Yvonne Scone *Foxy Lemons *Rainbow Sparkle *Bunny Bow *Minty Paws *Suzie Sushi *Popsi Cool *Sneaky Wedge The Awkward Armadillos *Mike Rophone *Tara Tiara *Brazil Coconut Shopkins *Choc N' Chip *Miss Sprinkles *Berry Tubs *Bessie Bowl *Pippa Lemon *Fleur Flour *Nina Noodles Team Netflix and Chill *Captain Zoom *Crown Jules *Biscuit Bandits *Crown Jules' Guard *Max Saxophone *Wally Water *Kylie Cone *Queen Cake *Lola Roller Blade *Sweet Pea The Short Team *Gino Gelati *Lynn Flight Meal *Lala Lipstick *Freda Fern *Philippa Flowers The Abusement Park 2 *Milk Bud *Bubbleisha *Stella Selfie *Bianca Banana *Tiara Sparkles *Rockin' Broc The Pace Makers *Pineapple Lily *Pinkie Cola *Pretti Pressie *Skyanna *Cherie Tomatoe *Ice Cream Kate *Gemma Stone *Connie Console *Kooky Monroe *Opaletta The Snickerdoodles *Jessicake *Macy Macaron *Bridie *Lucky Fortune Cookie *Celeste Zest Cake *Duncan *Swirly Shirley *Sara Sushi *Rosie Bloom *Apple Blossom *Cheeky Chocolate *Kooky Cookie Team Fear the Fearless *Lynne Spring *Betty Bouquet *Tocky Cuckoo Clock *Lil' Blaze *Bree Birthday Cake *Becky Birthday Cake *Sarah Fairy Cake *Sadie Soccerball *Pina Pineapple Drink *Celeste Rainbow Dress Bleh *Twinkle Cupcake *Pamela Camera *Chee Zee *Toasty Pop *Dum Mee Mee *Honey Hearts *Mitzy Oven Mitt *Posh Pear *Casper Cap *Mystabella *Bling Unicorn Ring *Rainbow Kate *Donatina Episodes #We're Back! #DO IT! #Run Your Way to Victory #Go Underwear to Look #I Didn't Kill Anyone! Trivia *This season features the most contestants out of TSB (as well as object shows in general, with 106 of them. **Strangely, Ghurty, D’lish Donut, Lemona & Lima, Tutucute and Cupicorn are the only contestants not to appear in this season. ***Ghurty was seen as a recommended character by Diamondcup67 in SC 6. *There is an equal ratio of male to female contestants with 32 of each gender. *Assuming one contestant will be eliminated each episode (except the first one) and that there will be at least 2 rejoins, there will be at least 66 SC episodes, with the last episode being in May 2020 or later if the uploads schedule doesn’t change. **However, SC 3, SC 5, SC 6 and SC 10 were all released in 3 weeks, and so was SC 8, according to Tyler Scott, the latter in which it was released in Saturday midnight at Pacific Standard Time (UTC -08:00), while SC 9 was released in 4 weeks. SC 11 took 4 weeks plus a day to release. ***Furthermore, Tyler says that he doesn't mind taking an extra week to work on the episode, as he states that the quality of the episodes with 3 week production times have been much higher and overall production value would increase in general. *It's currently not known if Shopkins Craziness fits in the continuity of SAS. However, it is possible that Shopkins Craziness takes place after SAS, since all of the recommended and eliminated characters are no longer inside the Bag of Doom, have their TSG designs, and the fact that the interactions between the TSG and TSGA contestants are still present/active, as well as some of the occurrences from previous seasons are mentioned by various characters. **It is confirmed that it takes place after the first 2 seasons in SC 6, as Spilt Milk still remembers his time in Team Apple Blossom, Hey! in TSB while motivating Ghurty. **Also, after D'lish Donut cried in Run Your Way to Victory, Pamela Camera said, "I almost prefer the old Jessicake!", which also suggests a continuity, since she is referring to Jessicake. **In "Fetch!", the prize for the Cake at Stake for the episode is the Lippy Lips Speaker Box cut up into seven pieces. This is a throwback to Get in the Van, where Lippy Lips Speaker Box chopped Peppa-Mint up. **In I'm Late, Pamela Camera shows her 2 win tokens from Season 1 that she didn't get to use. **In Stuff Are Starting to Get Crazier, Bling Unicorn Ring and Twinkle Cupcake both remember their alliance from TSB. *In BRING BACK LEMON BALL!, Mitzy Oven Mitt mentions Apple Blossom taking a wall teleporter from BST. *It is possible that Shopkins Craziness takes place in Pawville, as the tower on top of the Paw Mountain can be seen in multiple scenes, like seen in the picture on the right. **However, it is more likely that the season's location is nearby Pawville, because the grass isn't purple. *The intro is always started by a character raising one of their limbs up to the sky. **The intro has been started by Pippa Melon (SC 1-3), Buncho Bananas (SC 4), Strawberry Kiss (SC 5), Pupkin Cake (SC 6), Celeste Rainbow Dress (SC 7), Bling Unicorn Ring (SC 8), Miss Sprinkles (SC 9), Berry Tubs (SC 10), Kylie Cone (SC 11), and Rainbow Sparkle (SC 12) **Pamela Camera is the first female to do Pippa Melon's intro pose. **Berry Tubs is the first eliminated contestant to do Pippa Melon's intro pose. *The Abusement Park has the most contestants who has done Pippa Melon's intro pose, at 3. *Buncho Bananas was the first contestant to do Pippa Melon's intro pose. *The intro's song is called "MUSIC OF PIPPA MELON'S 3D HAND". **Mistakes in the intro: **Everyone after Kylie Cone in the lineup has rough finishes to their limbs and facial features out of everyone else in the intro. **Strawberry Kiss didn’t have any legs. **Kooky Cookie’s chocolate chips are missing. **Pupkin Cake and Rainbow Spakle didn't have arms when all contestants are showing until the intro in SC 3. **Although it's hard to see, Foxy Lemons' mouth is blue instead of white, but only when all contestants are showing. **Until SC 4, Mystabella doesn't have any body, but only when all contestants are showing. **Chee Zee is missing in the first part. However, he was added to the intro in SC 3. **Suzie Sundae did not have any ice cream in her cup until SC 3. *Before the second half starts, a faint voice clip of the Shopkins saying "Switch" over and over can be heard, which is taken from Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. *The hosts, Pippa Melon and D'lish Donut, previously appeared in a 2008 21tscottful animation called "D'lish Donut Finds Out Her Value". **They are also the second time that there have been two hosts simultaneously, the other being Lippy Lips Speaker Box and Scarletta Gateau Speaker Box, if TV does not count as a host. **As of SC 6, they disappeared through Pippa Melon's multiplication with Mermal Hatchimal. *As of SC 9, D'lish Donut has returned, when she locked herself up in a room. **As of SC 10, Pippa Melon has been recovered by Rainbow Sparkle. *This is the first season not to have past episode release dates. **However, the creators sometimes announce the release date for the future episode(s) after the voting. *The original SAS assets for facial features and limbs aren't used in SC (except in the air fluttering, most walking and running, and other rare occasions). *SC has been frequently criticized for having a more "choppy" and "loose" animation style compared to SAS. **This is due to SC having new animators, such as Satomi Hinatsu, Caedmon Johnson and Kenzie Bryant. *This is the first season in which previously eliminated contestants aren't held in the Bag of Doom. Instead, all of them are being held somewhere inside of Pippa Melon. **In Swirly Shirley's case, she was squished by the Moon. But until SC 10 he recovered by Pippa Melon and send inside immediately after. **June Balloon has referred to this as “Eternal Algebra Class", which turned out to be true in I'm Late. *This is the first season where a female is in last place. *This is the first season that Scarletta Gateau and Mystabella appeared together. *The SC intro was the first intro to feature the host, unlike the intro of SAS. *This show is animated with Animate CC. *This is the first season of TSB in 6 years to get past five episodes. **This is due to TSB reaching 6 episodes on June 1, 2010, TSBA 6 being cancelled, and BST going on its "best hiatus ever." ***BST 2 is having an intentional hiatus, thus getting the name, "TSB’s best hiatus ever!" *In addition to Tyler, three new animators are currently working for this season: Satomi Hinatsu, Caedmon Johnson and Kenzie Bryant. *If Scarletta Gateau gets eliminated in SC, they will be the contestant(s) who have been eliminated the highest amount of times at four. **Since the first had two rejoins. *The scene backgrounds used in this series are from Paper Towel. *In some parts of the United States, SC episodes usually release at midnight, according to the graph on the right. There is a small mistake on the chart: where India is, there should be 12.30pm. Where the Chatham Islands (New Zealand) are, there should be 7.45pm, and where North Korea is, there should be 4pm. **A small section of Oceania that actually has the newest episode of SC uploaded on Sunday. This is due to Kiribati's exclusive time zone +14, making it possible to be Friday, Saturday, and Sunday in case of the Line Islands. *Just like the previous season, SC Stingers always take place at night. *Spilt Milk and Bubbleisha were the first two contestants eliminated. Coincidentally, they both subtracted some of nearly everyone's points in Bowling, Now with Explosions! **This season marks the first time where Bubbleisha was eliminated. *This is the second season where a female contestant got eliminated first (Spilt Milk) chronologically, the first being Twinkle Cupcake in Season 1. *The average number of limbs of a SC contestant is 2.98. *The logo with D'lish Donut and Pippa Melon spell out "sas", D'lish Donut's feet being the s's and Pippa Melon in the middle being an a, all in lowercase. **However, in the "Battle for Nothing" intro shown in "Enter the Exit", D'lish Donut appears to be frowning. Her other foot now forms an "n", and Pippa Melon is just an outline. The logo spells out "bfn". *June 2018 is the first and currently only month to not have a SC episode while the series is running. *When someone is walking or running, the running animation for TSB is added. Category:Seasons